


underneath

by Pterodactyl



Series: Werewolf!Blaine 'Verse [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Werewolf!Blaine, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5488493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodactyl/pseuds/Pterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klaine advent drabble challenge day 21: underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	underneath

There are some places in Blaine’s life where he is just... so, so happy.

In the middle of the New Directions, voices soaring together in harmony. Mercedes standing on one side and Rachel on the other, his eyes closed as he just lets the music flow through him, swaying from side to side a little with the beat.

At Friday night dinner with the Hummels, Kurt’s knee nudging up against his. Home-cooked food and good conversation and laughter like he doesn’t really get to experience at home, his cheeks hurting with how much he laughs.

Running with Cooper in the forests around Westerville, dodging his brother’s larger wolf and feeling the wind in his face and the ground under his paws. Without the pressures and expectations of the rest of the pack, free to be himself.

But nothing really compares to the sheer ecstasy he feels when Kurt is on top of him.

Maybe ecstasy is the wrong word, but he doesn’t know how to describe it. When he’s underneath Kurt, pinned down by his warm and reassuring weight, Kurt’s hands holding his wrists above his head or by his shoulders, he feels so... _free_. Like all his problems can just disappear, that it doesn’t matter, because Kurt _has_  him, and he’ll take care of him. Like if Kurt weren’t on top of him, he’d float away, and he’d be worried if it weren’t for the fact that he knows Kurt won’t move, he’ll be Blaine’s tether to the ground until he’s ready to come back down again.

He’s just... drifting, somewhere between awareness and sleep, his mind quiet for the first time in days. No worries flit back and forth, no terrified anticipation for the next full moon, no thoughts of the still-bruised bite mark on his hip. Kurt’s lips press lightly against his neck, kissing a path up to his jaw, his hands a gentle restraint around Blaine’s wrists, and Blaine lifts his chin a little, allowing him access. Sex had happened earlier, slow and intimate with Blaine’s ankles over Kurt’s shoulders, their foreheads pressed together as Blaine whimpered and gasped into the space between them until neither of them could take it any more and Kurt held him tight and fucked him hard until they both came. His hands had been pinned down even then, by one of Kurt’s while the other dug into his ass, pulling him closer. Afterwards Kurt had cleaned them up and gotten them into pyjamas and then simply settled on top of Blaine, like he just _knew_  that Blaine needed it. He always knows.

Kurt’s lips brush over his ear and he whispers “Blaine?”

Blaine draws himself out of the place he was in, blinks his eyes open slowly. “Mm.”

“Hey there,” Kurt says softly, his eyes warm, “You were out for a while. Did you fall asleep?”

“No,” he lets his eyes flutter shut again, “Was just drifting.”

“You seem to do that a lot when I hold you like this,” Kurt nuzzles his cheek, “You okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Blaine stretches, Kurt’s hands releasing his wrists as he stretches upwards, “I like you on top of me.”

“I like me on top of you,” Kurt grins, lowering his mouth to Blaine’s neck again. Blaine pauses mid stretch, his lips parting in a silent gasp as Kurt nips at his throat, “I like you anywhere. On top of me, under me...”

Blaine’s breath hitches as Kurt’s hands run up his biceps and grip around his forearms and he leans up to whisper “ _Around me_ , god, Blaine, you’re so -”

“ _Kurrrt_ ,” Blaine whimpers, “C’mon.”

Kurt doesn’t reply, instead drops his head back down to the crook of Blaine’s neck, biting harder so that Blaine’s hips twist underneath them. Blaine whines, arching up into Kurt’s body, and says “Do we have time to -”

Kurt glances at the alarm clock on Blaine’s nightstand, sighs. “Your mom will be home within the hour.”

Blaine huffs frustratedly and slumps back against the mattress, still feeling sleepy and a little untethered. “Can we just... go back to how we were? Just for a little while. Then we can shower.”

Kurt’s eyes are soft and filled with love. “Of course we can. I love you, Blaine.”

“Love you too,” Blaine murmurs, smiling as Kurt tugs the comforter over them and lays himself on top of Blaine again, brushing the curls out of his face. “We’ll get up in twenty minutes?”

“Anything you need,” Kurt presses a kiss to his cheek and smiles, “I’ve got you.”

“I know,” Blaine says quietly, and gives himself over to Kurt’s body.


End file.
